The Yondaime And The Princess
by MinatoCrAZy
Summary: It's a few years before the Kyuubi attack,when Minato and his team find a mysterious girl. Who is this girl and just who is after her and why? What could she be hiding... It's up to Minato to find out. But will the two fall in love or not?
1. The Princess

**Hey, Kiyomi is an O.C and she is going to be a main character and is going to get with Minato... and this is so that Minato might not die... but other people will... dun dun dunn! who will die? Nobody knows!...EXCEPT ME! teehee. This story is set about 20 or so years before Naruto is born... **

**Also, I don't own Naruto or any of the charactor's except Kiyomi-chan...**

**ENJOY! xx**

"speaking"

**_'Thinking'_**

**

* * *

**

**Fanfic story – naruto fic**

Main pairing – Minato Namikaze x Kiyomi Tsukino

Minato:

Age – 24

Job – Yondaime Hokage

Home – village hidden in the leaves / Konohagakure / Konoha

Kiyomi:

Age – 19

Job – princess/shinobi 

Home – the demon village hidden in the mountains / Onimura-Kakusu no yama

**Minato POV:**

Sighing, me and the two surviving members of my genin team, Rin and Kakashi, were travelling back to Konoha after completing our most recent B-rank mission to escort the rich business man Takashi Himura back to his village. Apart from a few scraps with a couple of rogue ninjas that were no match for us, me being the Hokage and Kakashi being in Anbu. Everything was rather boring.

'_**Ahh damn, the council are gonna be pissed when I get back, I'm not supposed to go on missions anymore' **_

Suddenly, a bright flash erupted from the sky, crashing into the ground barely ten feet in front of us, creating an indent in the ground. Jumping in front of Rin and Kakashi, I waited for the dust to clear. Once it did, I felt my eyes widen,

'_**What the hell?'**_

There, in the large crater in the ground before me, was a stunningly beautiful young girl, no older than twenty. Slowly I crept towards the unconscious girl, kneeling before her, I checked her vitals before calling Rin over.

"Rin, come over here please" I called out

"Hai Sensei"

I kept my eye on the girl as Rin walked over, but just as Rin bent over to check the girls for further injuries; her eyelids begin to flicker as she began to regain consciousness.

**Kiyomi's POV:**

I blinked slowly, the light shining painfully into my eyes, making me squint, at first all I could see was two… no wait, three, another one just joined the first two dark blurs. My ears were buzzing and I felt ill, I vaguely realised they were talking to me. Slowly my vision became clear as I saw two males and a young female human crouching over me, reaching towards me. Acting on instinct I hissed and jumped away, spinning into a flip before landing lightly in a defensive crouch. My eyes flickering back and forth between the humans and searching for an escape path. When I found none, I began to panic more, until a strong steady and masculine voice with the tone of authority reached my sensitive ears.

"Err, ma'am, are you okay, we're not here to hurt you, we just want to help"

I looked up; it was the adult, the handsome blond guy who was talking to me.

I squirmed, taking in his features, longish blond hair, with a ninja head band on, ninja cloths with the typical flak jacket thing that a lot of ninja wear. Along with black (ninja) sandals. He was quite tall, at least 6ft 2, and very hot, with his strong, masculine jaw, handsome boyish smile and deep, caring cerulean eyes.

I fidgeted, before answering timidly,

"You're not with those people who destroyed my village looking for me?"

He stepped back confused and understanding

"What? No, of course not, but I don't understand, is somebody after you?" he asked.

I nodded, before growling,

'_**Those bastards, they destroyed my village, they killed everybody" **_

The man noticed this, and frowned,

"What was the name of you're village"

I hesitated, if I told him, a human, he would probably try to kill me, once again I looked around for an escape. The man noticed this and was no doubt trying to rationalise my behaviour.

As quietly as possible I whispered out the name of my village, hoping he wouldn't hear. Unfortunately the other boy did, as his only visible eye widened and he grabbed a kunai before lunging. Growling I jumped away and sent a kick to his face, only to land with my back against a tree. But before he could lunge again, the leader, the hot blond, grabbed him.

"Kakashi, why did you attack her?" he asked, obviously he didn't hear me then.

The Kakashi boy turned to me, confused, before answering,

"But she's a Demon, she said so herself"

The blond turned to look at me, and asked me again, what the name of my village was. Swallowing I told him,

"Onimura-Kakusu no yama"

The girl gasped and the man frowned,

"So are you a demon in disguise?"

I fidgeted; I wasn't a full demon, so saying no wouldn't be a lie,

"No… well, not exactly"

I could see his eyes harden,

"Then what are you, tell us exactly who and what you are"

Steeling myself, I stood up straight, looking him straight in the eyes.

"My name is Tsukino Kiyomi, Dragon hime, half demon, half human, also known as a Hanyou; I'm nineteen years old and the last one of my kind alive. And you are?" I asked him

His eyes were wary, not surprising,

"my name is Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure, and this is Hatake Kakashi and Yumino Rin, who was after you and why?"

"I don't know, and" I faltered off, not sure how to continue.

He sighed, sensing he wasn't gonna get an answer to that.

"Well, I'm afraid it looks like were gonna have to take you back to Konoha with us"

I frowned, not happy about going to a place with more humans, but shrugged and followed them any way, however before I could a giant scroll appeared on my back. Full of all my stuff.

'_**Unghh, great, heavy, tcch'**_

The blond, Minato, just raised an eyebrow before beckoning everyone to start moving. I sighed following him, however when he just continued to walk and not jump through the trees, which was faster, I growled at him and jumped onto a branch using my chakra. All three quickly joined me, the two young ones thought I was trying to escape, however Minato knew differently. He chuckled quietly before whispering sorry for underestimating me and carried on travelling the ninja way, which made us reach Konoha ten times faster. Which meant we reached it just after sunset.

* * *

P.s

Hey everyone! sorry for any mistakes, hope you like the story... abd yes this is going to be a MinaxKiyo fic. Kiyomi is an O.C seeing as that way there's more room for improvising from the real story... YAY! Minato doesn't have to die now xD and yes, Kushina will be in the story, I'm just not sure how to portray her. Bitch or not a bitch? please Review and tell me what you think. Arigatou!


	2. Welcome to Konoha

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters... **

Please enjoy...

"Specking"

'**_Thinking'_**

* * *

**Kiyomi POV:**

"Wow" I muttered under my breath, Konoha was huge, I heard Minato chuckle to my left,

"Hey Guy's its late, you can go back, I'll take care of Tsukino-san" Minato told them with a slight wave,

"Hai sensei" they both nodded before disappearing.

Minato turned to face me with a boyish grin,

"Well, seeing as it's late, and I'm the Hokage, I say welcome and you can stay at mine, I have a spare guestroom and we can discuss things tomorrow"

Unable to stop myself from smiling back, I nodded before following him. However, halfway to his estate, I smelt fresh blood mixed with tears. Confused, I spun round and raced towards the smell, ignoring Minato's yell of where was I was going. I slowed down once I reached a dark empty ally and heard the clear sound of a young child crying. Minato came up behind me and instantly knew why I was here. Slowly I walked into the ally way to find a large man leaning over a young girl no older than nine or ten. Suddenly the man lashed out and kicked the crying, bleeding girl who was huddled into a ball on the dirty floor. I saw Minato about to step in but before he could step out of the shadow the man pulled out a knife and plunged it down towards the girls open chest… only to have it sink into another girl's stomach. Growling, the man finally realised he wasn't alone, and that his act had been witnessed by the Hokage himself, however, that wasn't what scared him the most. No, what had made him piss himself in terror was none other that the teenage girl who had taken the knife for the girl and the massive Killing Intent she was giving out, and how her eyes glowed a deadly yellow with slitted dragon like eyes, and how her chakra swirled around her, completely visible and evil. Pulling the knife out of myself I tossed it aside, the wound healing before their eyes, not even leaving a scar.

I barely whispered out the words before the man felt himself overcome with pain,

"I burn away your taint"

And sure enough he was burning from the inside out, he screamed out, his skin steaming as his insides boiled, the heat intensified and so did his screaming,

"Silence" I hissed at him, fully aware at what he was suffering, but I didn't want people to hear, or to scare the girl more, I could hear Minato helping her, I growled as I heard her whimper out in pain. Not wanting to see his face anymore, I done a few hand signs and summoned the Shinigami's slaves. And skeleton creatures broke from the ground and latched onto the man, I smelt him soil himself and smiled, before crying out,

"Go to Hell, you sick bastard"

And watched as he was dragged to hell, literally.

"Tsukino-san, Calm down, you've killed him, its over" Minato said,

Placing a steady hand on my shoulder. But instead of tensing up further, I found myself relaxing. With a huff I pulled in my chakra and turned around to face Minato and the girl, who was staring at me wide eyed and in fear, however when I looked at her she flinched and hid behind Minato. I felt a flash of hurt. Yes, what I had done was kind of scary and looked rather evil, but I had saved her life, took a fucking knife for her and she looked at me like I was a monster. All humans look at us like that, no, look at ME like that. I'm the only one left; I have no one left to understand my pain, no one to share the rest of my life with. I felt over come with guilt, sorrow, loneliness and depression. I could hear my breathing quicken and hitch, but I was no longer connected to my body, I didn't want to be, I didn't even want to be alive any longer. My eyes flashed to the knife; maybe I could kill myself right now? But then what about all my people who died for me, to kill myself now would mean they all died for nothing. I groaned, my head was pounding from all the thoughts and emotions swirling through my mind. I didn't notice Minato's worried face right in front of me, shaking me slightly trying to wake me up from my trance. I could vaguely hear his voice trying to tell me something, but I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. I felt my hands reach up to grip my head as my eyes scrunched up in pain, and my body started shaking in Minato's steady grip. I felt my knee's give as I fell forward into Minato's Chest, a few tears escaping my eyes and making a damp patch on his ninja vest before darkness swallowed me up and I went limp.

**Minato's POV:**

'_**Damn it'**_

I helped the young girl sit up, she whimpered and I heard Tsukino-san growl. Turning around I saw her do a hand sign I've never seen before, Skeletons broke from the ground and grabbed onto the now silently screaming man, before dragging him _**'to Hell probably' **_as she cried out

"Go to hell, you sick Bastard"

I noticed the girl staring at her with wide eyes, standing up I tried to calm her down,

"Tsukino-san, Calm down, you've killed him, its over" I told her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. I felt her slowly relax and with a sigh, pulled back in her chakra before turning around to look at me and the girl, however the girl flinched away and hid behind me slightly. I saw hurt Flash across Tsukino's eyes for a moment, before they hardened. I frowned, and turned around to the girl,

"Hey now, its okay, she won't hurt you, I promise"

The girl nodded.

"What's you're name and where do you live?" I asked her,

"Yamauchi Tsukiko and I'm from the orphanage… and um, what's wrong with that nice lady?"

Frowning I turned to look at Tsukino-san to notice her eyes had glazed over and she was breathing erratic and her breath kept hitching, I saw her glance at the knife as a look of pure sorrow passed her features as she groaned quietly. Worried I stepped in front of her, gently gripping her shoulders and shook her lightly, hoping to get her to snap out of it. But it wasn't working, I watched as she reached up and grab her head and scrunch up her eyes in obvious pain. I panicked, not knowing what to do when her whole body stated shaking. Suddenly, her knees gave out and she collapsed into my chest. And I noticed a few of her tears were dampening my ninja vest,

'_**Ahh, who cares' **_I thought

Before she passed out completely. Picking her up bridal style I turned to Tsukiko,

"I'm going to take her home okay, I'm sorry I can't take you back to the orphanage, but its only round the corner, I'll check in sometime tomorrow morning, okay?"

She nodded and I smiled at her before jumping on to the nearest roof and carried Tsukino-san to my estate. I took her up to the spare guestroom before laying her down gently on the bed, taking her shoes off carefully and placing them on the floor next to the bed, I pulled the covers up over her slender frame and silently left. Just before I left though I couldn't help but run my gaze over her face in the moonlight.

'_**So beautiful, it's almost unreal, pale, flawless ivory skin, full lips and beautiful gold eyes, not the golden brown, actual pure silvery Gold. And the most beautiful hair, long and waving, going right down to her hips and a rare and lovely deep purple with hints of lilac"**_

Shaking my head free of thoughts I turned and walked away, getting ready for bed and thinking of the hell I was going to face tomorrow.

* * *

End of Chapter two. I hope you enjoyed and please review! Ja ne!


	3. Early Mornings and The Ophanage

Thanks for the reviews...

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters... except Kiyomi-chan**

"Speaking"

_**'Thinking'**_

* * *

**Kiyomi POV:**

Groaning, I opened my eyes to find myself… in a bedroom?

"_**Ehh? I guess Minato-san must have taken me to his home"**_

Tossing the covers aside with great reluctance I stumbled out of bed, crashing around, still half asleep trying to find Minato. I found him in the kitchen talking to some old guy with white spiky hair. He turned and smiled at me. Stumbling forward yawning I grabbed his coffee from his hand and gulped it down. Minato just raised an eyebrow at me, and I noticed he was fully dressed. Suddenly the other guy started talking,

"Hey, Minato, when was the wedding, I mean, you even shared you're coffee with her! You never share you're coffee!" he yelled

I winced and hit him over the head hard, causing him to sprawl onto the floor.

"Shut up, it's too early in the morning for this shit" I told him, grumpy, seriously… What the hell was the time? Like 6 fucking a.m.

Minato just smiled at me,

"Morning, how are you feeling? Tsukino-san" he asked me.

And ugh! How could he be so damn cheerful so early in the morning? Huffing, I answered him,

"Tcch, I'm fine. What time is it? Oh, and who the hell is the now dead old guy on the kitchen floor? Hording a dead guy in the Kitchen isn't very hygienic you know" I told him, earning a chuckle from Minato and a retort from the suddenly not dead, dead guy,

"Hey, I'm not old! I'm only 36! And my name is Jiraiya! One of the legendary sannin!" he yelled, earning another kick in the face from me.

"Fucking hell, you idiot, stop yelling at…" I paused, looking at Minato for the time

"Six am" he told me,

"At Six am…Wait, WHAT! Why the fuck is everybody awake at six in the fucking morning!" I continued. Although now I was also screaming. Before flopping down into the nearest chair and hitting my head on the table, moaning,

"You woke me up at six in the freakin' morning, you stupid ass-buckets"

"You know" Jiraiya told me, drooling "We can always go back to bed together"

_CRASH_

Before anyone could blink I had punched Jiraiya through the kitchen door,

"Pervert" I muttered,

While Minato sighed and stared at the now broken door,

"I'm gonna have to pay to get that fixed now" he informed me, in which I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Say, Minato-san, why did you let that pervert in your house?"

He grinned, "He was my Sensei"

I grimaced, _**'Shit, what if Minato is also a pervert'**_

"Oh, and you can call me Minato, drop the 'san'" he told me,

"Hai" I nodded "But only if you call me Kiyomi too"

He smiled and nodded,

"You should get ready, I've called a meeting in an hour, and I need to check in on someone before the meeting".

Frowning, I nodded and left for the bedroom I was staying in. stepping inside I instantly saw the giant scroll, no doubt containing hundreds of smaller scrolls, and which some of those smaller scrolls will be carrying even more scrolls. Sighing, I opened the giant scroll and bit my finger, smearing my blood on the seal and doing a hand sign. A bunch of smoke came from the giant scroll before it was suddenly raining hundreds (okay so maybe that was an exaggeration) of scrolls, so many different sizes and colours. Suddenly I was up to my neck in scrolls,

"Ahh" I cried out, as I was hit on the head with a rather big one, and went under, I heard Minato and Jiraiya burst in although I couldn't see them, I heard Jiraiya swear,

"What the fuck!"

I came up to the surface my arms flailing around,

"Ahh, Minato, help me, I'm drowning in a river of scrolls!" I yelled.

Before disappearing under all the scrolls again. I felt Minato grab my wrist and pull me out, however I stumbled and fell forward, pushing Minato onto his back on the floor with me on top of him, straddling him, my lips barely a hairs breath away from his, our eyes locked together, his Cerulean and my Golden amber. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever, but in reality it was only a few minutes, until Jiraiya cleared his throat next to us, causing me to blush and spring away from him. I saw him get up and scratch the back of his neck nervously.

"Um, I'll just leave you to find your clothes and get ready" he told me,

Nodding, I watched as he left, tugging Jiraiya with him. Letting out the breath that I hadn't realised I was holding, I turned around and stared hopelessly at the mountain of scrolls. Groaning I set to work, putting them into piles,

About twenty minutes later I had them all sorted out.

Twenty-three scrolls containing jutsu's of all kind,

Ten scrolls full of Hanyou history,

Five scrolls of human and demon history,

Twenty five scrolls of weapons,

Three summoning scrolls

Thirty scrolls full of money,

Twenty blank scrolls of all sizes,

And finally, just one scroll full of clothes.

Biting my finger, I unsealed the clothes, only to find that all it contained was all of the royal family's best kimonos. Along with matching shoes and accessories. All of the kimonos bore the symbol of our village, a spiral circle with flame like patterns that looked like a sun, with a lone dragon eye in the middle. Sighing, I picked out a silk, aquamarine coloured short kimono with a delicate flower pattern on it with a silver obi and skin tight blank leggings underneath that went to just below my knees with black sandals with a little wedge heel. Tying up my Obi, I next went to brush my hair, leaving it down, the purple waves going down to my hips, I put a couple of jewelled clips in, to keep my hair out of my face. I decided against make-up, I thought I looked better without it, more real. Not wanting them to see me, I shushined into the bathroom, quickly brushed my teeth, using Minato's toothbrush. Before shushined back into the guest bedroom. Sighing I stepped out of the room to stand in front of Minato and the pervert.

"Hey, I'm ready, lets go" I told them, smiling inside my head,

'_**Ha, look at them… their speechless, how cute,'**_

Minato was the first one to realise he was staring. Shaking his head slightly, he nodded and led me out of the house. Leaving Jiraiya there drooling with a dazed look on his face.

"So, where are we going? Didn't you say you needed to check in on someone?" I asked him, curious; the meeting wasn't till another fifteen minutes.

"Er, yeah, I want to check up on the girl from yesterday" he told me sheepishly,

I stopped and stiffened, "Why do I have to come, it's obvious she thinks I'm a monster"

Minato, noticing I stopped, turned around to look at me,

"She doesn't think you're a monster, she was actually worried for you, now come on" He told me, taking me by my wrist and pulling me towards a large building with the word 'ORPHANAGE' on it.

"Hokage-sama" I heard a young girl call out, and flinched when I noticed it was the girl from yesterday. I couldn't help but fidget slightly, which Minato noticed and took my hand in his and gently squeezed it and smiled at me. I smiled back slightly,

'_**Maybe not all humans will hate me'**_ I wondered, taking a deep breath and facing the girl. And was shocked, she was bowing… To me!.

"Ehh, um, you don't have to bow or anything you know" I told her, unnerved. She stood up and smiled at me.

"So, um, what's your name?" I asked her, "Mines Kiyomi Tsukino"

"Wow, that's such a pretty name, mine is Tsukiko Yamauchi"

"Well, I think your names very pretty too" I told her,

"Thanks, by the way, I LOVE your kimono, it's so beautiful, so are you!"

I blushed, not sure what to say, I wasn't expecting her to complement me or even talk to me. I looked at Minato for help and he just chuckled. Until Tsukiko-chan said something neither of us expected.

"You look like a princess, and Minato is your prince right, no wonder he is dating you, your so pretty, I wish I could be that pretty and date a really handsome guy like Minato when I'm older" she sighed, her eyes sparkling as she imagined her mystery prince. We both just stared at her wide eyed.

"NANI!" I yelled, freaked out,

'_**EHH! This is so embarrassing, Minato would never date a Hanyou like me! And now he is going to avoid me!"**_

"Huh?" Tsukiko wondered out loud "You mean you're not together?"

"Er, no, we're not, we're just friends" Minato told her, and for some reason I felt a pang of sadness.

'_**Why am I sad? It's not like I like him or anything… do I?'**_

"Anyway, I'm afraid me and Kiyomi have to go to a meeting now, but I'm sure we'll see each other around soon, Bye"

"Bye Tsukiko-chan" I told her,

She nodded, "see ya, Hokage-sama, Kiyomi-sama" she yelled as we walked away, waving. I blinked when I heard her add the Sama to my name, before smiling.

'_**She respects me and likes me… maybe humans aren't that bad after all'...**_

_**

* * *

**_

p.s

Hey, I hope you like the story so far, and PLEASE keep Reviewing! Arigatou! Ja ne! x


	4. The Meeting

Following Minato in comfortable silence, we reached the Hokage building with three minutes before the meeting was supposed to start. We walked into a big room full of chairs and Minato sat down in a large one at the end of the long table, an obvious show of leadership, he nodded to a seat to his right and I sat down next to him silently. Just as I sat down I saw a bunch of other ninja and even a few civilians file in and sit down, I heard Minato whisper in my ear,

"All the Clan heads are here, along with the civilian council elders" and I nodded my head slightly to indicate I heard. One they were all sat, Minato Cleared his throat and stood up,

"So…. What's everyone been up to lately?" he asked casually, causing me to splutter out,

"What the hell! Minato"

Minato just looked at me with his 'innocent' face and smiled,

"What? I've been out of the village for a week, I'm just catching up real quick"

I glared,

"You idiot, now isn't the time, if you want to catch up than go arrange a play date"

Minato's face lit up when I said this and I groaned,

"No, Minato, I didn't mean that literally, don't you dare" but I was ignored.

Minato turned around with a grin and spoke out to the group,

"All in favour to arrange a play date? Raise your hands"

When all the females raised their hands with a seductive glint in their eyes I literally fell off my chair screaming,

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU'RE INSANE! AND I DIDN'T MEAN THAT KIND OF PLAY DATE!"

I heard Minato burst out laughing at this, along with a few chuckles from some of the clan heads. However, the council elders did not seem very happy at all. Grumbling I sat back in my chair as the female elder spoke up,

"Minato, stop messing around, you're the Hokage for Christ's sake!, you know you're not allowed to leave the village without protection, let alone go on missions!"

"Yes, Homura, I am well aware that as Hokage I should no longer take missions, however I wished to spend a little time with my genin team" he sighed,

"Anyway, that's not why I called you all here this morning"

"Then why did you? Hokage-sama" Inoichi asked, one of the clan heads.

"I am here to discuss what I found whilst travelling home from the mission" he told them, causing me to flinch.

'_**Damn, what am I, an object! Tcch'**_

"What did you find?" asked a woman with face markings named Tsume. Another clan head,

"Well, it's more of a who that a what, really" he said looking at me, I felt everybody's eyes staring at me and I grew still.

"While travelling back to Konoha with Rin and Kakashi, a bright light shot from the sky and crashed into the ground right before us, once the dust cleared, I found Tsukino Kiyomi unconscious before us. While checking her for injuries she woke up and sprang away from us, scared. She asked us if we were with the people who destroyed her village looking for her. After this I asked her the name of her village," he paused, and I flinched edging closer to Minato in my seat. Which no doubt all of the ninja present noticed.

"She replied very quietly, so quiet that only Kakashi could hear. And then Kakashi grabbed his Kunai and attacked Tsukino-san. Luckily Tsukino-san has good reflexes and managed to dodge Kakashi and get a kick to his face,"

This shocked a few people present, that she was skilled enough to be able to get a hit on Kakashi.

"Anyway, I asked her the name of her village again, and this time she replied loud enough for me to hear"

"What's the name of your village, Tsukino-san?" asked Tsume,

I glanced at Minato and he nodded,

"Onimura-Kakusu no yama" I told them, causing the elders to cry out,

"SHE'S A DEMON! KILL HER!"

Even the ninja's looked uneasy, until Minato spoke over the elders,

"SILENCE!, no one is killing her" he told them,

"Now, where was I?.. Oh yes, I asked her if she was a demon, and she told me no…"

"LIES" Koharu cried out, causing the room to be filled with Killer Intent from Minato, for being interrupted, he continued, now that the room was silent again,

"anyway, she told me no, not exactly, when I asked her who and what she was, she told me her name was Tsukino Kiyomi, that she was 19years old, and that she is the Dragon Hime, Half human, Half Demon, also known as a Hanyou" he told them waiting for the outburst he knew was to come. However both of them didn't expect an Anbu to attack me full out. However, before Minato could intervene, the Anbu had already plunged a Kunai into my chest, I only had time to shift in my seat, so it went through the middle of my chest, not my heart. Growling, I pushed him off me. The other clan heads jumped up, worried I was about to go insane and start trying to kill people. However I just snorted and plopped back down into my seat, muttering,

"Jeez, idiots, what do they think I am, mentally unstable?"

As I pulled the knife roughly from my chest, causing everybody in the room-except Minato- to gasp.

"Damn" I told them "And I really liked this Kimono",

Unfazed about the stab wound, that was healing before their eyes.

Koharu suddenly cried out,

"She isn't human, look, her would healed before our eyes, we should killed her. She's a demon"

Pissed at being stabbed, I huffed and spoke back,

"For fuck's sake! Half demon! Not demon… HALF demon"

Minato sighed and just got every one to sit again, and carried on with the discussion that was… ME! About an hour later and after many cries for my death from the Council elders. Me and Minato were now sitting together at Ichiraku's Raman stand in silence eating… well more like both of us were stuffing our face… or well at least I was, Minato was just staring incredulous at me and chuckling,

"Oh Kami, this stuff is heavenly!" I blurted out between mouthfuls.

Causing Minato to laugh again. Before continuing with his Raman. Just then Tsukiko-chan spotted us and ran into the raman stand to sit next to us, yelling,

"Hey Hokage-sama! Kiyomi-sama! Are you on a date together?"

Making everybody nearby turn and gape, all thinking the same thing…

'_**The Hokage? On a date! With who!'**_

Everybody turned to try and look at just who this mystery girl was who got Minato on a date. While I just glared at Tsukiko-chan for drawing all the attention to me. While grumbling under my breath,

"Great, Another reason for people to attack me... Jealousy"

I saw Minato raise a single eyebrow with a smile, shaking his head slightly at my comment. before suddenly looking like he was deep in thought.

"You know" he told me "You've shown great potential to become a ninja, why don't you become one?"

Hearing this, I Couldn't help but instantly perk up. Yes! I was going to become a major kick ass Ninja!... Jumping out my seat, I yelled,

"HELL YEAH! I'M GONNA BE A NINJA AND TOTALLY KICK ASS!"

causing Minato and Tsukiko-chan to burst out laughing,

If only i knew what Minato was planning...

* * *

Hey! How was it. Please Review. I will try to get Chapter 5 up ASAP.

Ja ne!


	5. The Academy

**Hey, I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters, exept for Kiyomi-chan, who is an O.C! **

Please, please PLEASE review... and ENJOY!

"Speaking"

_**'Thinking'**_

_*Remebering/Memories*_

* * *

I stood in front of the building gaping up at it, both incredulous and furious. The Ninja Academy… Aka, fucking kiddie school! Growling, I turned to kill Minato only to find that he had already legged it.

'_**Grrr, Idiot knows that I'm gonna kill him for this' **_

I turned around and began to stomp back to the Namikaze Estate. However, before I was even able to leave two people were suddenly standing in front of me and stopping me, one of those was Tsukiko-chan and the other one was a middle aged ninja with long brown hair reaching his shoulders that was pulled into a low ponytail,

'_**Huh, who the hell is this guy? And holy crap somebody save me!'**_

"Tsukino-san, I have strict instructions from Hokage-sama to teach you basic ninja skills and to make sure you do not try to skip out" he told me, making me groan,

'_**Ah shit, I'm trapped'**_

I looked back at Tsukiko-chan,

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, curious, was she also attending the ninja academy.

She smiled at me, excited

"I'm attending the Academy, your in my class, this here is Akio Sensei"

Sighing as I saw Akio sensei smile at us and Tsukiko-chan grab my hand, I let them both escort me to the classroom, all the time thinking of an escape.

They led me to the last room on the left; I could here shouts and laughs of young pre-teens beyond the door, making me groan.

'_**Oh god, I'm 19 and am going to be in class with a bunch of ten year olds, Damn, Karma must hate me'**_

The bell for class rang just as Akio sensei opened the door and walked in, with me and Tsukiko-chan following him, Tsukiko shutting the door behind me before going and sitting down in her seat, leaving me standing at the front of the class of kids with a frown on my face.

The teacher cleared his throat to call attention from the rest of the class, before speaking,

"Ohayougozaimas class, we have a new student with us, her name is Tsukino Kiyomi. Please treat her well"

He turned to me and pointed to the empty seat next to a happy Tsukiko-chan. Nodding to him, I went and sat down as everybody in the class roared out in confusion and annoyance.

"What the hell sensei? She's like, ten years older that us! Why is she in our class!" one kid, a Brunette boy with white tape across his nose yelled out!

"Kotetsu, please, stop shouting and calm down, she is not from this village but has shown skills as a possible shinobi, so Hokage-sama has asked me to teach her" Akio sensei told the boy.

Making everybody quieten down, I saw Akio sensei sigh before continuing the lesson… luckily, his lecture was so boring I was asleep in less than five minutes.

_*It was my fifth Birthday, my mother and father was holding a banquet for it. I ran around on the dance floor, hearing people laugh at my enthusiasm. This was my first proper party. Everyone was enjoying themselves. I was playing with my friends, Miki and Mitsuko, the tiger twins. My best friends. _

"_Happy Birthday Kiyomi-chan" they screamed, hugging me and handing me their presents, instead of putting them in a pile with my other presents I opened them straight away, impatient, causing my father to chuckle and my mother to frown, but I didn't care. After all, I was the birthday girl, ne?, after seeing what they got me I smiled, a necklace, with all three of our names on it,_

"_Friends forever ne?" Miki told me, both of them smiling as I began crying._

"_Arigatou guys. I love you, Friends forever!" I told them, pulling both of them into a hug. I turned around as I heard my father clear his throat,_

"_I believe its time for your mother and I to give you our present's ne?"_

_I smiled, nodding, while jumping up and down in excitement._

_I watched as they pulled out two beautiful swords and everyone, including me, gasped._

"_F-father, Mother, Their the Swords of Heaven and Hell, their Magik, Why are you giving them to me?" I asked,_

_All they did was chuckle while sealing it in a scroll before handing me the scroll containing the two swords. Suddenly thought, there was a loud crash and everybody was screaming, I saw a man wearing a orange swirled mask break in, killing everybody in his path. I felt my parents grab me and run, as my father face the enemy. I saw everybody dying, their was blood everywhere, women and children screaming as they were brutally killed. Just as my mother shut the door I saw my friends wide eyes as their heads were separated from the bodies. _

"_MIKI! MITSUKO! NO!" I screamed, my eyes streaming with tears, I tried to reach out for them but my mother pulled me back and took me to a small dark room lit with candles. I sat, huddled up to her, for an hour, until the screams all came to an abrupt end. I heard my father cry out in pain, before becoming silent. My mother, crying, knew that everyone in our village had been murdered, she knew they were after me. Doing some hand signs she summoned a small Dragon,_

"_Please, keep my daughter safe, Tell Tekiro-san that her soul will return to her when the time is right, he will understand" And with that, I saw my mother do some more hand signs. Just as my vision became blurry, I saw the man come in and trust his sword through my mothers heart, with her final word, She swore he would never get me, and with that, she died and the dragon disappeared, taking me with him.*_

"Ahh!" I woke with a jolt, panting. Ignoring the eyes of the class on me.

'_**Damn, I've never had that dream before, Miki, Mitsuko, Mother, Father, I miss you all so much'**_

I slowly reached up to touch the swords that were suddenly strapped to my back,

'_**Huh, where did they come from, oh well… And wait. OH SHIT I'M STILL IN CLASS!'**_

Grinning sheepishly I looked around to see everybody staring,

"Kiyomi-chan, are you okay?" Tsukiko asked,

Akio sensei, also looking worried asked me the same thing.

"Tsukino-san, are you feeling okay, do you need to be excused to see the nurse?" he asked, looked at me, and also eyeing the newly appearing swords strapped in an X shape on my back.

Sighing, I shook my head to try and rid myself of the remnants of my dream/memory.

'_**Maybe it's a sign, What if that man is nearby, or knows I'm back'**_

My eyes narrowed at the thought, as I glanced at Tsukiko-chan, worried,

'_**What if he tries to destroy this village, what if he hurts Tsukiko-chan or Minato?, I have to leave before he hurts the people I care about'**_

Standing up abruptly, I gasp out an apology before jumping out the nearest window and running off on the rooftops. Ignoring Tsukiko-chan and Akio sensei's call for me to come back.

'_**I'm so sorry, Tsukiko-chan, Minato-kun, I can't let you get involved, I don't want you to die for me' **_I thought

And with that thought, I left for the Namikaze Estate to get my things and leave Konoha, Tsukiko-chan, And Minato-kun…forever…

* * *

Hey, I hope you like it, the story is hopefully going to pick up a bit more now. And in the next chapter you will Find out just WHY the guy in the Orange swirled mask is after her. Also, Will Kiyomi-chan leave Forver without a trace? or will Something happen that makes her stay?

I'll Try to update soon, Ja ne!


	6. AN

**HEY GUYS, SORRY ABOUT THE HOLD UP... MY COMPUTER BROKE AND MY DAD WAS TOO LAZY TO SEND IT OFF TO GET FIXED, DON'T WORRY, MOMS BOY-TOY FIXED IT BUT I'VE NOW LOST ALL OF MY PREVIOUS WORK, SO I MIGHT NOT BE UPDATING THIS STORY FOR A WHILE... ALSO, PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY, OTHER WISE I'M JUST NOT GOING TO BOTHER.**

**THANKS, XX ;)**


	7. AN I'm back

**Hey, i've had some reviews saying how some of you would really like me to continue this story, so i will try my best. i might not update very often, but i will eventually. Also, i originally planned for this story to be quite long so that i could allow the characters and the bond between Kiyomi and everybody else grow and develop. However, now i think i will try and shorten it and complete it in the next few chapters. Maybe have a fight scene next, in which everything will then fall into place. :) **

**I hope you like it, and i am sorry if the fight scene is really bad. i don't really remember the names of many jutsu, so i might have to make some of them up. **

**Ja ne! ;)**


End file.
